


you drive me wild (you know you do)

by missandrogyny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage Proposal ?, Possessiveness, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missandrogyny/pseuds/missandrogyny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their management informs them that they have an interview right before the ARIAs, and it isn't until he's in a suit, seated on a couch between Liam and Zayn, that he gets the idea.</p><p>The interviewer, Angus, smiles at them, right before the cameras roll on, and a metaphorical light bulb goes off inside Louis' head. He's perfect. Well, not as perfect as Harry, but enough. He's attractive, attractive enough to drive Harry crazy, and he doesn't even think of the consequences of his actions, just decides right then. It's all Harry's fault anyway. Louis should be allowed to have a little fun.</p><p>(or: Louis flirts with the Australian interviewers and Harry gets possessive.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you drive me wild (you know you do)

**Author's Note:**

> two days ago i felt like i kept receiving signs from a higher being a sign to write fic so i did......
> 
> inspired by this ask i found on tumblr [x ](http://intenselouis.tumblr.com/post/124786751196/alice-i-just-saw-that-post-about-how-louis-is-very)
> 
> i don't really know the order in which the interviews were filmed in so let's just suspend belief about the timing pls
> 
> i cannot stress this enough but please do not link or show my work to anybody in one direction/anybody related to one direction. seriously.

Louis Tomlinson likes to believe that he is a simple man with simple pleasures. He likes tea and he likes football. He likes to write songs and he likes to sing. He likes it even better when he gets to perform the songs he writes with his four band mates, in a stadium packed with people. He likes it when they attend events and pick up awards, when they get to meet new people working in the same industry as they are. He loves his band mates a whole lot, even though they can be a pain in the arse. He especially loves his boyfriend, his wonderful, caring boyfriend, and he loves it even more when said boyfriend cuddles up against him, the warm length of his body against his own, watching a film on the telly.

However, said boyfriend isn't doing much to help him, right now.

"Come on, Lou," Liam says from his right, probably clutching that accursed Batman DVD. Louis doesn't even spare him a glance, too busy glaring at Harry--beautiful, wonderful, traitorous Harry--with all the rage he can muster.

Harry just shrugs. The bastard.

"We've watched Spiderman about a hundred times now," Liam continues, oblivious to Louis trying to murder Harry with his eyes, "and Niall said that he hasn't seen the _Dark Knight Rises_ yet! Can we?"

"It's Niall's own fault then," Louis bites back, still not taking his eyes off Harry. "That movie came out ages ago, why _hasn't_ he watched it?"

It's not actually Niall's fault. It's all Harry's fault. His wonderful Harry, who's sweet, who's caring, who's lovely, who had the great idea to invite the rest of the boys to lazy date night. To _their_ lazy date night.

Louis wants to strangle him. He actually would, if he was sure that he wouldn't miss him. Also, if the fans wouldn't be devastated. Harry is probably the most loved member of their band, and with good reason too.

The thing is, Louis is tired. He's just so tired, with all the promo and the interviews and the flying around for their fourth album, and Louis was so looking forward to just curling up on the bed with a cuppa in his hands, Harry beside him, and an incredibly soppy movie playing. They just came from the AMA's, for God's sake. However, there is a Liam in his living room, a Zayn on his balcony, a Niall in the kitchen, and a Harry, who is now setting up the DVD player.

They won't even let him pick the movie to watch. It's horrible.

He makes his way to the couch and lies down on it, ignoring Liam's pleas from where he's seated on the other couch. He closes his eyes, imagining himself to be in a therapist's office, sharing all his problems, because why the fuck not. He's stressed and tired and misses his mum a lot.

"You're being dramatic, Louis, stop it," He hears Zayn's voice and then he feels a throw pillow hit him on the head. He huffs, and lobs it back in the direction it came from, without opening his eyes.

"Australia tomorrow, lads!" He hears Niall's cheerful voice, making his way from out of the kitchen,  the clinking of what's probably some beer bottles he found in the kitchen, and then: "what's wrong with Louis?"

"Nothing," He hears Harry say in a soft voice from much closer to him than he previously thought, as Zayn and Liam pounce on him and start teasing him mercilessly about Melissa. He feels Harry lift his legs from the end of the couch and settle underneath it.

"Lou, do you want me to make you a cuppa?" Harry says, in his sweet voice, reaching over to card a hand through his fringe.

Louis sniffs. "'M not talking to you, Harold." He shoves Harry away, but Harry just catches his wrist and ignores him; he lies down and shifts so that he's lying behind Louis, his arms wrapped around Louis' waist. Usually, Harry's the little spoon, has been ever since the X Factor, but Louis is feeling slighted and betrayed tonight, so he thinks Harry deserves to be a little uncomfortable.

He feels Harry press a kiss to his head from behind and he has to stop himself from smiling. Fucking Harry and his charm.

"So can we all just agree on Batman now?" Liam's voice breaks him from his temporary bubble of peace and he opens his eyes. Liam's looking at him like a puppy, all bright-eyed and eager to please, and he can feel his resolve crumbling.

"Just shove it in already," Louis says, and Harry snorts from behind him. Liam just brightens up, and scrambles to put the movie in the DVD player, before going back to his seat on the other couch.

"Do you think Liam gets a stiffy when he watches Batman?" Louis wonders, looking at Liam as the opening credits show up on the screen. Liam looks entranced, as if it's his first time seeing the film. Niall is on the floor by his feet, with a beer in hand looking similarly entranced, while Zayn is on his phone.

Harry, from behind him, giggles, and his arms tighten imperceptibly around Louis' waist. "Dunno, but I'd rather not find out."

Louis wriggles exaggeratedly in Harry's arms, dislodging them."Still not talking to you, Harold."

"Mm, you say that, baby," Harry says agreeably, before putting his arms around Louis again, "but who else would you be talking to?"

Louis doesn't even dignify that with a response, choosing, instead, to watch Christian Bale and his impeccable jaw line play Batman.

Harry is horrible. Louis is going to get revenge.

. . .

Louis flies to Australia the next day with Liam and Niall for the ARIA awards, Harry having stayed because his ear hurt, apparently. He's still a bit mad at Harry for the sabotage of their date night, but, looking at him pouting pitifully, one hand clutching his ear, he felt his heart breaking. He'd wanted to stay and take care of him, but his management was already up his arse about that rainbow Apple shirt, so Zayn had offered to stay instead. Louis still felt kind of bad, bad enough to give in to the number of kisses Harry demanded (Eight. Harry demanded eight kisses. What a diva.) before he left.

He spends the entire night plotting his revenge and bickering with Liam, trying to give him hell for the Batman movie last night. Liam, for his part, takes it rather well, only squirming a bit when Louis twists his nipple, easily catching Louis' wrists when his play-slaps get a bit harder, and simply laughing when Louis mixes up and ruins his food. He pours water on Louis' head once, in retaliation, and it evolves into a messy food fight, with Niall's cackles as background noise.

"Don't think I'm done with you, Payno," Louis says threateningly as they step off the plane after the fourteen-hour flight.

 "I told you, Tommo, it was Harry who invited us," Liam replies, laughing as they make their way through the terminal. Louis doesn't understand why Liam is laughing at him. He's proper scary, when he wants to be. Liam should be pissing his pants from fear.

"You could've said no, though!" Louis exclaims. Does Liam really need to have this spelled out for him? "You could've went to an AMA after party or summat!"

Liam frowns, and Louis takes a second to feel proud of himself. That frown will turn into fear in a few minutes, Louis can tell.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my boys," Liam says, and Louis' happy bubble pops abruptly. "I don't know, I'm just scared that we're drifting apart, I mean, Zayn's been kinda distant recently," And Louis doesn't know what's worse, that he made Liam sound like this or he hasn't noticed Zayn being distant. "And I just wanted to be sure that we're still together in all this. I'm sorry if it upset you that we crashed your night in with Harry, it won't happen again." Liam looks at him, his big, brown puppy eyes all sad.

And now, Louis feels like shit.

"Hey, mate, no worries," Louis says, placing a hand on the back of Liam's neck. How did this situation turn from happy to sad in the span of a few seconds, Louis will never know. "I love you and the rest of the boys, yeah? I'm sorry you'd been feeling that way, and I'm sorry that Harry and I have been kind of isolating ourselves from you guys. You're all my brothers, and if you feel that we'd been getting distant, maybe you should've spoken to us first, before crashing our place."

Liam nods, looking down.

"C'mon, don't look like that," Louis says and Liam looks at him. "Bring it in, come on." And Louis wraps his arms around Liam, hugging him. Liam hugs back, and it's quiet for a few seconds, until:

"Why can't I be part of the hug?"

Louis laughs. "C'mere, Nialler."

Niall bounds over them with incredible enthusiasm and throws his arms around Louis and Liam. "I dunno why we're hugging but I love you boys!" He shouts. "And we're in Australia, come on, let's go!"

Louis reaches into Niall's shirt to pull a strand of chest hair before they separate, and Niall pats him on the back, hard.

"He's just excited he gets to see Melissa again," Liam whispers to him, and Louis giggles.

"Niall and Melly sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Liam laughs, his eyes crinkled in the corners, and Louis knows he's feeling much better. Louis reaches over to pinch his nipple, and Liam shrinks away and runs, still laughing.

"I'm still not done with you, Payno!" Louis shouts as he chases after Liam, out the airport and into the car.

Later, in the hotel, he sneaks into Liam's room and hides all his underwear.

. . .

He forgets about his plan for revenge until the next day, when Harry and Zayn are due to arrive in Australia. Their management informs them that they have an interview right before the ARIAs, and it isn't until he's in a suit, seated on a couch between Liam and Zayn, that he gets the idea.

The interviewer, Angus, smiles at them, right before the cameras roll on, and a metaphorical light bulb goes off inside Louis' head. He's perfect. Well, not as perfect as Harry, but enough. He's attractive, attractive enough to drive Harry crazy, and he doesn't even think of the consequences of his actions, just decides right then. It's all Harry's fault anyway. Louis should be allowed to have a little fun.

Louis sits up straighter, flashing him a smile of his own, and Liam eyes him suspiciously from where he's reclined comfortably on the couch. Zayn, from his other side, snorts. Louis doesn't doubt that Zayn already knows what he's about to do, because Zayn can read him like an open book and his and Louis' mind often work on the same wavelength. Liam, however, raises an eyebrow, similarly a question and a plea: _what are you planning_ and _leave me out of this_.

He knows, at this time, Harry and Niall will be done with their own interview, and will be sitting in the green room, just waiting. He knows that they're going to broadcast the interview in the small television in the green room, so that Harry and Niall can watch. He knows that Harry will be watching.

With all this in mind, he leans forward, and when the interview starts, he flirts. Hard.

He licks his lips and enunciates his words, making sure that his mouth curves around the syllables in a way that he knows is irresistible. He also makes sure to keep eye contact, voicing out an eager 'yes' when Angus suggests that they swap outfits. He bats his eyelashes a bit and eagerly answers the questions, and he even teases Angus about his accent and laughs loudly at his jokes.

It's odd and a bit creepy, flirting with someone other than Harry, but Louis is nothing but stubborn. Besides, Angus manages to keep up with him, bantering back like it's as easy as breathing.

Liam, soon enough, manages to catch on, and he sits up and leans forward, the warmth of him against Louis' body a subtle warning. He ignores him though, keeping his attention focused on Angus, who talks about Australia and their crazy, albeit lovely Australian fans. He even promises to take them to a special surfing spot in February, and Louis does _not_ inwardly squeal at that.

(He just wants to surf, okay, and not be made into a spectacle.)

"Is there anything you can't do?" He jokes, keeping a straight face. He knows he looks a bit suggestive; he's leaning forward, his left hand resting on the top of his left thigh, and he's staring straight into Angus' eyes.

Angus, for his part, takes it into stride. "There's really not," he answers back, "You got anything you think I can't--oh, I'll swallow a freaking pebble." He points to the decorative pebbles on the table, and Louis laughs because _swallowing_.

"I'd like to see that," Louis jokes back, and Liam chimes in on how he, too would like to see that, and it's all laughter and banter up until the interview ends and they're ushered out into another room, where Harry and Niall are waiting.

Harry does not look pleased.

"What was that," Harry asks in a low voice, once Louis' in ear shot.

"What was what?" Louis asks brightly, smiling beatifically at him, batting his eyelashes. He definitely doesn't miss the way Harry's throat moves as he swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing. Harry has a weird thing for his eyelashes.

"You were flirting with the interviewer," Harry says and his voice has an underlying sense of urgency, like he thinks Louis doesn't know or that Louis did it unconsciously. One of his large hands wrap around Louis' wrist, pulling him closer.

"I was doing my job, Harold," Louis answers, affronted, as he lets himself be pulled closer. Harry's warm and he smells nice and he has nice, green eyes, sue him. "You know, talking, answering his questions, like what we always do in _interviews_."

"You were doing more than that," Harry answers, his hand tightening where it's holding Louis' wrist. His other hand moves up to rest on Louis' waist, and it's hot, the way the warmth of Harry's hand seeps through his clothes. It feels like a brand, marking him, letting everyone know that he's Harry's and Harry's only.

"Well, sometimes, I like to go above and beyond," Louis shoots back, his voice steady despite the blatant show of possessiveness Harry is showing right now. It's silly, the intense effect Harry can still have on him, despite them being together for more than four years. He can already feel his skin heating up, responding to the way Harry is holding him.

Harry sighs, and lets go of his wrist, and placing his hand on his waist, mirroring the other. Louis is caged in Harry's hands. He briefly wonders where the others are; they know better than to disturb Harry and Louis when they're like this, after one too many unfortunate encounters in the X Factor house.

"Is this about after the AMAs? Are you mad?" Harry asks, his voice almost sad, as his large hands squeeze Louis' waist. His green eyes bore into Louis', and his pink lips are turned down, pouting, and how can Louis stay mad at this boy, honestly.

"No, I'm not, babe" Louis answers, reaching up and running his thumb on Harry's cheeks, where his dimples would be. "I talked to Liam about it, and I'm not mad about it. I promise."

He presses a quick kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth, before stepping back, out of Harry's reach. Harry's pout gets bigger as Louis straightens out his suit, smoothing out the creases from where Harry's hands lay.

"But I'm not just going let you off the hook, either," Louis says, smirking. Harry opens his mouth to say something but before he can, they're being separated, ushered out into the awards show.

. . .

The thing is, Louis would never cheat on Harry. Harry is his soul mate, his other half, his life partner, and all that. He loves Harry with everything that he has, with every fibre of his being, and he's in this for life. He wants to wake up next to Harry and bicker with him and kiss him and make him smile for the rest of his life. He's known this since the X Factor, since they were both teenagers with bright eyes and even bigger dreams.

And Harry knows this, knows that Louis would never cheat on him, knows that Louis is his as much as he is Louis', that they're practically made for each other. He knows that they're on the same page--that Louis would like to marry Harry one day (and not just because it rhymes), and that they're in this for life. But Harry has a possessive streak when it comes to Louis, and he easily gets jealous. Louis doesn't really mind, though. It's hot, and it can lead to such great sex. So he's happy.

Louis wants to push his buttons a little harder today, though, so when they're ushered on the red carpet in front of a gorgeous Australian interviewer, he gets excited.

He gets really excited that Liam pinches him on the side.

The interviewer's name is Blake, and Louis smiles his prettiest smile when they introduce themselves. He can feel Harry staring at him from his spot behind Niall, the creepy stare that makes him look like a cute frog, and it's when the interviewer takes his place beside Liam that Louis turns to catch Harry's eye.

Harry looks back at him, his eyes dark, and Louis just winks at him before turning back to focus on Blake, just as the people behind the camera count down to start the interview.

Louis chats with Blake the same way he did with Angus earlier, licking his lips, batting his eyelashes and making sure to answer the questions. He can feel Liam's hand on his shoulder, again, a warning not to take this too far. To his left, he can hear Niall whisper something to Harry before bursting out into small giggles, and he hears Harry quietly giggle back to Niall.

They're laughing at him, Louis realizes. He resolves to flirt harder.

While Niall is answering a question, Louis turns and watches Harry, who is dimpling at the interviewer. It takes him a few minutes to realize that Harry is turning on the charm, trying to catch Blake's attention. Louis watches as Harry subtly checks the interviewer out, before looking back at Louis, a clear challenge in his eyes.

It dawns on Louis that he's making this into a competition.

And Louis, well. Louis can't lose.

He turns his attention back to Blake, who's now talking about the Australian fans, and Louis bats his eyelashes.

Blake turns the question to him, and despite Liam trying to step in, he answers the question, complimenting the Australian crowd and talking about how much of a good time they have in Australia. He hears Harry try to speak after him, but the Blake turns the microphone to Liam, who rattles off something about Australia being the first place to buy their album or something. Louis doesn't know, nor care. He's too busy trying to maintain eye contact with Blake while licking his lips.

The interview progresses after that, talking about Little Mix and accents, and Louis makes sure he's heard, makes sure that Blake's eyes are on him most of the time. He's not losing to Harry. He refuses to lose to Harry.

It seems he's doing a pretty good job flirting, though, because from the corner of his eye, he can see Harry stop smiling, can sense the tension radiating off him. It lasts only a few seconds though, before Niall whispers something to Harry and he giggles, dimples popping out again.

Liam directs them to the wheel standing beside Blake, and Harry suddenly appears beside him, the long length of his body close enough that Louis can feel his warmth. Louis knows Harry's itching to put his hands on him, can sense that he wants to mark him up for the world to see, but he ignores him, choosing instead to focus on the spinning wheel.

It's only when the wheel lands on "nudie run" and Blake looks at Louis, a small, suggestive smile on his face, that something in Harry snaps. He gets Blake's attention, asking him questions about what a nudie run is (as if he doesn't know), before he's shaking his hand and leaving. Louis wastes no time doing the same, all while admiring the stiff line of Harry's shoulders in his suit, the tension rolling off his body. He can't help but feel a little smug.

Before he gets further into the event, though, Harry grabs his elbow and pulls him into the loo. He shoves Louis against the wall and presses himself closer, before leaning down and kissing him filthily.

He should've expected this, honestly.

It only takes a moment for Louis to open up, and Harry's tongue delves in almost immediately, exploring the crevices of Louis' mouth. The kiss is hot, wet, filthy, and erotic, and Harry does the thing with his tongue that never fails to make Louis shiver.

He wraps his arms around Harry's neck, pulling at the strands of hair there, and Harry lets out a gorgeous sound that Louis swallows, before biting on Harry's bottom lip.

Harry pulls back to catch his breath before leaning forward again, this time pressing light kisses on the line of his neck and underneath his jaw. Louis can feel the way Harry wants to mark him up, wants to suck love bites into his skin and underneath his jaw, wants to show the world who Louis belongs to, and he can't help but moan.

"Later, baby," Harry whispers into his skin, and he punctuates this with a soft bite to Louis' neck. It's both a promise and a warning, and if they don't pull away now, they won't be able to stop until they've both come on the dirty bathroom floor.

"Okay," Louis murmurs, and Harry presses one last kiss to his neck before pulling away, fixing Louis' suit for him.

. . .

The ceremony is long and boring.

Usually Louis would be having a lot more fun, but with the way Harry's looking at him, his green eyes dark, his lips a sinful, pink shade, his tongue darting out to wet his lips every few minutes, Louis finds himself excited for more than the awards they'd be receiving tonight.

(And they do receive awards. It's amazing that they do, honestly.)

The other boys catch on quickly and do everything in their power to distract them, but it doesn't really work--Harry's still looking at him like he wants to devour him in front of everyone, and at this point, Louis' about to let him.

"This is all your fault," Zayn whispers to him in the middle of the awards show, when he catches Harry and Louis in the middle of a heated eye exchange.

"I know," Louis sighs, before tearing his eyes away from Harry .

Eventually, the event finishes, and Louis sighs, before getting up from his seat. He's about to shake the hand of the people in front of him when there's a large hand on his elbow, dragging him quickly out of the venue and into the direction of the waiting car.

"Harry, wait," he says, as he tries not to trip or bump into anyone, but Harry's not having it, still determinedly pulling him along. They reach the car in record time, and Harry all but shoves Louis into the car, climbing in beside him.

"Hotel please," Harry says smoothly, and before Louis can even blink or open his mouth to (pretend to) protest, Harry's got a large hand resting on the top of his thigh.

Louis swallows and turns to look at Harry, and finds him already watching Louis openly, his eyes glassy, his white teeth biting down on his plump bottom lip. His hand twitches on Louis' thigh, squeezing it, and Louis' mouth is suddenly so dry. He licks his lips. Harry's eyes darken.

"Fuck," Harry groans quietly from beside him, and shifts so he can press his nose under Louis' jaw. "You are such a tease," he whispers, starting to nip under Louis' jaw.

" _I_ didn't do anything, Harold," Louis tries to say haughtily, but his voice is unsteady. Harry's hand squeezes tighter, and the heat of it spreads quickly throughout his body, until he can feel it from his toes up until the top of his head. "I think you've been turning yourself on again."

"Mmm," Harry says, his mouth pressing shapes against Louis' skin, "Turning myself on, thinking about the things I want to do to you, baby. Thinking about how you look spread out under me, all flushed, full with my cock."

Thankfully, they've arrived at the hotel, and Harry wastes no time pulling Louis into the lobby and inside the elevator. They ride the elevator in silence, practically vibrating with sexual tension.

Harry has the key card in his hand the instant they arrive at his suite, quickly unlocking the door. Inside, the room is clean and practically untouched, Harry's bags standing unpacked in the lounge area.

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed," Harry says, without preamble, turning to look at Louis. His eyes are dark, his pupils ringed with a tiny sliver of green. His lips are a sinful shade of red and he looks so fucked out, despite them not having started yet. "I'll get the lube and join you in a mo."

Louis swallows, looks straight into Harry's eyes. "But what if I don't want to," he says unsteadily, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Don't get him wrong, he wants to. He really wants to. It's just that, well, he's stubborn.

"Then I'll pick you up and put you on the bed myself," Harry answers, stepping closer until he's a breath away from Louis, and Louis has to look up to meet his eye. He raises one of his hands and lightly trails it down Louis' back, until it reaches his arse. He curves his fingers over an arse cheek so he has a handful of flesh, and pulls him closer. "You're tiny, you don't weigh much."

There is a part of Louis that wants to protest against being called tiny, but he's too distracted by the feel of Harry's hand on his arse and the growing hardness in his own trousers.

It's insane, honestly, the effect Harry has on him.

"I might just get off the bed again," Louis says, as Harry's other hand joins the first, curving over Louis' arse like he owns it.

Harry's voice is low when he speaks. "Not if I tie you up."

Louis' breath stutters. Judging by the smug smile on Harry's face, he heard it.

It's not like they've never tried this before. On the contrary, they're far from vanilla in bed, experimenting with everything from dildos to anal beads. It's just that, it's been so long since Louis let Harry simply do what he wanted, to just lie back and let Harry use him, mark him, claim him, _own_ him. He wants that, to be putty in Harry's hands, to let Harry rough him up a bit, use him as he needed.

His cock wants that too, if the twitching in his trousers was any indication of it.

"Go," Harry says, his voice deep, and Louis complies almost immediately, walking to the bedroom in almost a daze. He shucks off his shoes and quickly strips off his clothes, tossing them onto the floor. He lies down on the bed, arranging himself on the pillow so that he's comfortable, and so that his cock is immediately visible when Harry walks in the door.

Harry walks in a few minutes later, lube in hand, and his eyes trace Louis' exposed body, from his flushed face, to the straining curve of his cock, to where his ankles. Harry swallows, and Louis watches the way his pale throat moves, entranced.

"Did I ever tell you," Harry says, his voice almost an octave lower, his eyes on Louis' cock, "how gorgeous you looked in that suit?"

"It's a shame you told me to take it off," Louis answers, his voice breathy. He can feel more blood rush to his cock, fattening up from the attention.

"Well, I think you look better without it, though," Harry answers, leaning against the doorway, the picture of casual, if not for the way his hand is clenched around the bottle of lube.

"Should've done that nudie run, then," Louis jokes, and Harry's eyes flash and he pounces.

"No," Harry almost snarls, suddenly on top of Louis, and mashes their mouths together, hard. One of his hands roam Louis' torso, and when he flicks a nipple, Louis gasps. Harry uses that to put his tongue in.

Harry tastes like the wine they had from the ARIAs and something else, something distinctly Harry. It's a taste that Louis craves almost all the time. He closes his eyes and chases the taste, his tongue exploring Harry's mouth, finding all the hidden crevices he loves.

Harry does that thing with his tongue again, and Louis shivers, his flesh breaking out in goose bumps,  despite the warmth of Harry on top of him. Harry does it again, and again, and Louis can't help it, he moans loudly.

"Mine," Harry growls, biting on Louis' lower lip as he pulls away. He lets go of it and sits up, so that he's straddling Louis, and Louis can feel the thick line of his cock. He pulls his tie off from where it's looped around his neck and leaves it on the bed, before unbuttoning his shirt and his trousers. Louis watches him, watches the expanse of his tattooed chest reveal itself, and Louis' mouth waters.

Harry's gorgeous.

"Give me your hands," Harry says, and Louis offers them up to him without hesitation. He takes both his wrists in one of his large hands, the other picking up the tie from where he'd left it on the bed. He loops the tie around Louis' wrists, inserting a finger before knotting it so that it's not too tight, and tying it on to the slats of the bed, until Louis is sufficiently bound.

"You look like a present," Harry says happily, when Louis struggles a bit to test the restraints. "My early Christmas present."

"What are you gonna do with it, then," Louis asks, wriggling. The tie is too short that he can't flip around, should he want to. Not that he wants to. He doesn't want to stop looking at Harry.

"I'm still deciding," Harry says, and then he furrows his brows, like it's an incredibly important decision, like it's something that could impact the rest of his life.

"Hurry up, then," Louis says impatiently, kicking his feet out so it thuds on the bed. He bucks up a bit, trying to get some friction on his cock, but Harry stays stubbornly still, straddling him.

"Hmm, maybe," Harry says, before leaning down and tracing Louis' collarbone tattoo with his tongue. Louis shivers at the feel of Harry's tongue against his overheated skin, and he moans obscenely loud when Harry sucks a love bite right below his collarbone.

"Maybe I'll marry my Christmas present," Harry murmurs into his skin.

There's a pause.

"That was the shittiest proposal ever,"  Louis says flatly, despite the loud, sudden thudding of his heart in his ears.

Harry pouts at him. "Is that a no?"

"You're such an idiot," Louis responds, rolling his eyes. Harry just continues to pout at him. "I've said 'yes' to the last five times you've asked me to marry you. What makes you think I'm going to say no now?"

"Well, maybe you've changed your mind," Harry says, but Louis can see the happiness in his eyes, the excitement of being assured that Louis is a sure thing.

"Harry," Louis says, looking straight into Harry's eyes. He cannot believe this boy, honestly. "Please just shut up and finger me."

Harry complies easily.

He pushes Louis' legs up and grabs the bottle of lube from where he left it, slicking up his fingers. Louis grabs onto the tie as he feels Harry press a finger into him. Louis inhales sharply.

"You okay, baby?" Harry asks. His finger stops moving.

"'S just cold," he answers, his fingers clenching around the material of the tie. "Keep going."

Harry spends another minute opening Louis up with that finger, before pushing in a second one. Louis moans loudly as this happens, bucking his hips up as he tries to get Harry's fingers, long and thick, deeper into him.

"Another," he hears himself gasp, sweat pouring down from his fringe, his hands struggling against his restraints. His cock is so hard that it's bordering on painful, and Harry seems to be taking his time, sliding his two fingers in and out of his hole. "Gimme 'nother finger."

Harry just hums in response and presses a third finger into Louis, and his long fingers brush Louis' prostate immediately, making Louis moan even louder.

"Want your cock now," Louis says, after a few minutes of Harry grazing his fingers on Louis' prostate.

"What's the magic word?" Harry teases, still sliding his fingers in and out of Louis' rim.

This kid. Honestly. Louis' going to strangle him, one day.

"Oh fuck you," Louis says, annoyed and irritated and horny beyond belief. "If you don't fuck me right this moment I'm going to leave and find a different person to give me what I need."

He's not really, but it's worth it for the instant change in Harry's demeanour. Harry growls almost immediately, his possessive streak rearing his head,  and it's not long until Louis feels the head of Harry's cock pushing against his rim, with Harry sucking love bites on his neck.

It burns the slightest bit as Harry pushes it inside him, and Louis whines, his thoughts getting lost in the mixing sensation of pain and pleasure. It takes him a moment to realize that Harry's speaking into his neck, a jumble of words that Louis has to concentrate in order to understand.

"--mine," Harry's saying, as the length of his cock disappears further into Louis. "You're mine, Lou, all mine, and I don't fucking _share_ \--" he snarls that last word, bottoming out, and Louis moans loudly as he feels the head of Harry's cock brush his prostate.

"You okay?" Harry's asking, keeping still, letting Louis adjust to the size of his cock. His fingers are digging into Louis' hips, probably leaving fingertip-shaped bruises.

"Yeah," Louis says breathlessly. "Harry, move."

Harry immediately starts fucking him with deep, fast thrusts, and Louis' fingers tighten against the tie. He throws his head back and moans loudly, and Harry attacks his neck, sucking and biting and kissing, all while murmuring words into Louis' skin.

"Gonna mark you up," he's saying, mumbling it into the skin on Louis' neck, "then I'm gonna marry you, so everyone knows you're mine."

"Yeah," Louis moans, hooking his ankles behind Harry. "Harry, yeah."

"'M gonna marry the fuck out of you, baby," Harry says, in between moans. "So that no other man can look at you without knowing your _mine_ ," his cock slams into Louis' prostate and Louis cries out, arching up.

"--pretty Lou, my tiny, pretty Lou, the prettiest boy in all the world, and he's all mine," Harry's hitting his prostate almost relentlessly now, and Louis can do nothing but hold on to his restraints and let Harry use him. "You drive me fucking wild, you know that, you always drive me fucking wild, I can't control myself around you--" Harry lets out a guttural groan, and starts fucking into Louis faster.

"Harry," Louis moans loudly, and then one of Harry's large hands is wrapping around his cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts, and it isn't long until Louis' crying out, coming on his stomach.

Harry fucks him through his orgasm, still mumbling words into Louis' neck, and it isn't until Louis whispers, "my beautiful boy," in Harry's hair and clenches around him that Harry cries out and comes, spilling into Louis, filling with him come.

Harry collapses against him and stays there a few minutes, pressing Louis into the mattress. It's only when his phone chimes with a text and Louis shifts underneath him does he groan and pull out.

"Y'alright?" He asks, hovering above Louis, eyes glassy and lips puffy.

"Yeah," Louis says, and Harry leans down to kiss him, a quick peck, before straddling him and untying the knots. Louis' wrists come out chafed, and Harry presses a kiss to them before quickly going to the bathroom and coming back with a flannel and a bottle of complementary hotel lotion.

He cleans Louis up with the flannel as efficiently as he can, before rubbing lotion into his wrists. Louis just snuggles into the bed, feeling fucked out, sated and sleepy.

"'M gonna get you some water, okay baby?"

"Mmkay," Louis says into the pillow as Harry quickly goes outside to fetch a bottle of water from the mini bar. He makes Louis sit up and drink some water, before placing it on the night stand and lying down beside Louis, pulling the covers out from under them.

"Oh," Louis says, his face still in the pillow. "C'n you get my phone?"

"Sure, babe," Harry answers before leaning over and picking Louis' pants up from the floor, easily extracting Louis' phone from the pocket. He hands it over to Louis, who unlocks it and squints at the screen.

It's a text from Zayn.

 _if you guys don't shut the fuck up i'm going to leave the band_.

Louis just yawns and places the phone on the night table, before snuggling up next to Harry. He lays his head on Harry's chest, listening to the steady _thump-thump-thump_ of Harry's heartbeat.

It's nice. He loves his boy so much.

"I love you, Hazza," he says into Harry's chest. Harry has such a nice chest. All pale and tattooed and Louis wants to lick it. Not tonight, though. He's tired tonight.

 He feels Harry press a kiss to his forehead.

"Love you too, baby," Harry says into his hair. "I'll marry the fuck out of you one day."

"You should," Louis says agreeably, before pressing his nose into Harry's chest. He feels so fucked out and stretched, and it's the most amazing feeling in the world. "Sleep?"

Harry simply hums in reply and tightens his arm around Louis.

It's only when Louis' drifting off, close to the edge of sleep, that a thought wakes him up, enough to shake Harry awake.

"Hazza."

"What is it, Lou?" Louis feels the vibrations from his chest, and he giggles a bit.

"'M not tiny," he mumbles into Harry's chest, and he hears Harry hum in acknowledgement.

"'M serious," he says, still mumbling into Harry's chest.  "'M not tiny. I could beat you up."

There's a pause, and Louis holds his breath. He's barely counted to five when he hears Harry sigh, his arm tightening around Louis.

"I know you can."

"Damn right," Louis says, nonsensically, before allowing sleep to pull him under.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song 'you drive me wild' by the runaways
> 
> interviews i used: [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2r1CkW12jw) and [ x ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6zJQziKJ5Y)
> 
> also i have no idea about what they were talking about when they spun the wheel of destiny i just heard nudie run and the interviewer miming taking his clothes off so like i got that and stuck to it
> 
> edit: i made a 1d tumblr!! i'm still working on it but you can come say hi, and reblog the fic post [here](http://missandrogyny.tumblr.com/post/125665337190/you-drive-me-wild-you-know-you-do)! 
> 
> hope you all enjoyed reading it!


End file.
